An Untold Tale
by iluvtopazeyes
Summary: This is Rosalie's and Emmett's story - the one left unexplained. What if they had to fall out of hate before they could fall in love?
1. Depression

_Hey guys! I'm finally finished with my outside novel (wanted to get that out of the way so I could devote myself to this.) I thought of this idea and was like, " What the heck? It's worth a try." So here's the first chapter. PPPllleeeaaassseee let me know if you like it, and if I should continue it or not! _

_ Thanx,_

_ iluvtopazes_

Depression

Life was wonderful, possibly the best thing I'd experienced. Too bad that's gone forever. Sometimes I wish that Carlisle had just left me to die – if it meant going somewhere for eternal rest. But no. I'm stuck on Earth for the rest of forever. We were traveling to a new place once again. Whoopy-freakin-do. Even worse, we're going to a small town in Tennessee that never sees the sun.

Finally, I strapped on my heels and dove out of Edward's car faster than anyone's eyes could've noticed. I ran and ran and ran. I didn't care where I would be going. I just needed out of that car. I needed to be somewhere where Edward can't hear my every thought. I wasn't fazed when both my heels broke; I kept running.

I ran past barns, pastures, houses. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the door step to my old home. I felt a tightening behind my eyes – that's where the tears should have stepped in, but they never did. Vampires can't cry. I could never step foot in that house again. I'd never see any of my family or friends.

I walked around to the back and sat on the steps leading to the back porch. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cradled my head against them. I let out an unnecessary shaky breath. I remember when my mother would comfort me out here. She would just brush my hair and braid it; then un-braid it and start over. God, I miss those times.

Why did this all have to happen to me? Me, who wanted a future for myself. Wanted a husband and child. Now I'll never have that. The back door creaked open, and a fragile sounding voice asked incredulously, " Rosalie?"

I was gone in less than a millisecond. I can't believe I just got caught. Of course, since I disappeared so quickly, my mother would probably just write it all off as a hallucination. I laughed despite myself; I might have just caused my mother to go to therapy.

I decided it was time to get back to Carlisle and the others. I was running through the Smokey Mountains in Tennessee when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I turned quickly and ran in the direction of the scream. I skidded to a stop when I saw what was happening. A young man – around twenty – was getting attacked brutally by a bear.

I didn't waste a second before springing into action. The bear was easy to deal with. All the blood around the man, however, was not. But there was something about his face that kept me from hurting him. I knew that he would die – unless I could get him to Carlisle. I had scooped him up and was concentrating on running fast and not breathing. I didn't have much time left – not much at all.

_Review, and tell me what you think!_


	2. The Beginning

_Alright, I've decided to keep going on this one. _

_Enjoy!_

_iluvtopazeyes_

_diclaimer - I don't own any of twilight, new moon, eclipse, or breaking dawn_

Chapter 2 – The Beginning

My resolve was breaking down slowly. The more I ran, the more I figured it'd be easier to just leave the man in the woods. At least then I'd know I couldn't harm him. But I pressed on anyways. The man was muscular, obviously very strong.

I concentrated on his beautiful blue eyes – a strange color that reminded me of the Caribbean Sea. They were blinking uncontrollably – and every now and then he would moan. I could smell Carlisle's scent go off the main road and onto an inconspicuous gravel driveway. I screamed for Carlisle and he was soon outside.

He saw the man in my arms and quickly took him, saying, " Rosalie, go. The scent is overpowering you." I shook my head and stayed firmly rooted in place. I don't know what just happened, but I felt a strange connection to the man. If I left I might never come back.

He sighed and went straight to work; he knew there was no hope for the man; too much blood had been lost. He bit several times before carrying him into the house. He was going to need a bed.

" Carlisle, use my room. He can stay in my bed. I'll watch over him, make sure he's ok. I'll call you in if anything significant happens." He nodded and said, " Now, Rosalie, this might be hard for you to watch. He's going to look horrible, and it's going to look even worse than it felt." I gulped. It was the worst feeling in the world when I was changed. I wished countless times that someone would kill me. If it looked _worse_ than it felt, then I probably wouldn't be able to bear it.

Carlisle asked, " Are you sure about this Rosalie?" I nodded my head; this man needed my protection. I had to stay with him.

I took him from Carlisle's arms and rushed him upstairs. I promptly shut the door behind me. Then, I turned to see a horrible sight. He was thrashing around – he looked like he was having a seizure and being electrocuted at the same time. I closed my eyes and took a short breath before sitting beside him.

A sheet of sweat covered his forehead and wet his curly hair. He moaned, and I knew this would only be the beginning.

Emmett:

I don't know what's happening to me. I remember vague bits and pieces of what had happened. I was taking a hike when a bear attacked me. A girl – she must have been a superhero, or an angel – swooped in and saved me. Then, it felt like everything was blowing by me at an alarmingly fast rate.

Another voice, and then I felt the fire. It started at my neck, then my arms, and lastly my chest. I couldn't tell if I was literally on fire, or if something was working its way through my veins. It hurt to move, yet my body was moving of its own accord. I let out a moan.

I felt a cool hand touch my forehead soothingly; even if it didn't help the pain, it helped me to know I wasn't in the afterlife. The hand continued to touch my forehead; it even stroked my hair gently every now and then. As far as I knew, this hand could save me.

The fire kept that way for who knows how long, but the cool touch was always there. Once I even heard her voice humming a soft, soothing tune. I knew this voice and hand would keep me safe, and help me through. No matter how long this fire burned.

_The faster you review, the faster I'll update! _


	3. An Eternity

_Alright, here's the next chapter. enjoy!_

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own any of the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 3 – An Eternity

Rosalie:

I stroked his forehead, wishing I could alleviate his pain. He thrashed around for three straight days; I didn't leave his side once. I could hear his heartbeat slow in those last few minutes. Then, it completely stopped.

I expected him to open his eyes after the heartbeat stopped, but he did nothing. It was like he was – oh God!

" Carlisle! Help! Carlisle!" I shook him gently. " Please wake up. You have to wake up." Carlisle rushed into the room, along with Edward. Carlisle looked concerned. He came by my side and examined the man. I wrung my hands up in knots as I watched.

" Why isn't he waking, Carlisle?" Carlisle looked up at me and asked, " That's all you were worried about? Rosalie, every vampire is different in how they wake. Edward here took fifteen minutes before he would wake up from the transformation."

I looked at my feet; I feel stupid. Edward said softly, " You're not stupid. You were just worried for the man." I looked up at Edward and thought thanks to him, knowing he would receive the message. Carlisle said, " Well, Rosalie, let us know when he awakens. Are you going to explain to him, or should I?"

I looked Carlisle square in the eye before stating, " I'll tell him." Carlisle nodded solemnly before stating, " Ok." Then, they were gone. I gently took the man's hand and squeezed it. I waited.

Then, I saw his eyes flutter. My breath hitched. His eyes continued fluttering until – finally – they opened. He looked around, and sniffed the air once. I giggled at that. That caused him to direct his attention to me. He whispered, " Where am I? And who are you?"

Emmett:

I heard myself ask, " Where am I? and who are you?" I honestly didn't care about the first answer. I was looking straight into the eyes of my angel. She smiled – flashing ultra white teeth – and said, " You're in my family's home. My name is Rosalie."

I smiled, glad to finally know the angel's name. She giggled and looked away. It was the woman from the dream, but it couldn't have been a dream. It felt so weird. I asked, " What happened?"

Rosalie's face turned grim as she explained, " I was running when I heard you, and saw the bear. You had just been attacked, and were losing a lot of blood. I picked you up and brought you to Carlisle. I didn't want to make you like this – like me – but it was the only way to save you. I truly am sorry."

I felt my eyebrows knit together as I inquired, " What are you?" She looked away; it had been the question she had hoped I wouldn't ask. Finally, after she recomposed herself, she whispered, " A vampire."

My eyes widened when I heard the statement. Then, it dawned on me, " You changed me into a vampire? To keep me from dying you changed me into a vampire?" Yes, I was happy to be alive, but a vampire?

She suddenly looked away and stated icily, " Yes, I turned you into a vampire. I didn't want to – but I had to. It was the only way you would live." Then, she stood abruptly, and ran lightening fast through the door.

Rosalie:

He hates me; I could tell from the way he looked at me. And it's all my fault. I should've just let nature do what it needed to do. I shouldn't of made him like this. He probably wants to kill me. I understand if he does; I just damned him to an eternity on earth.

_You know you want to review! :) _


	4. Doubt

_Sorry about the short chapter and the time it took to update. This is the first story that I haven't had finished or close to finished before I posted it. _

_Enjoy!_

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter 4 – Doubt

Rosalie:

He's going to hate me. I might as well not even try to be nice, even though I felt an odd connection to him as he was waking up. I was traipsing back to the house after angrily yanking a tree out of the ground.

When I reached the back door, it was already unlocked for me. I opened it, spotting Esme in the dining room, flipping through a furniture magazine. She looked up at me, smiling. She was obviously glad I returned. She flipped to a page in her magazine and asked, " Which one do you like better?" She showed me a picture of two dining room tables. I pointed to the glass top one. Esme smiled and said, " Perfect."

I walked back up the stairs to my room. When I opened the door, I about screamed. The man was sitting on my bed, looking straight at the door. " What the hell are you still in here for?!?"

The man stated quietly, " Waiting for you to come back." I knew what he was waiting for – a chance to rip me to shreds. I gave him my deadliest glare as I stated, " Get out! You're no longer welcome in here!"

He gulped before standing up and walking out of the room, his head down. At least now I know he won't put up a fight.

Emmett:

I walked down the stairs, dragging my feet. My angel obviously didn't want me. As I was reaching the bottom of the steps, though, I realized I didn't need her. Who cares about one girl? I'll go find many others.

I heard footsteps behind me before I heard a male voice say, " Don't mind Rosalie. She can be a bit of a bitch sometimes."

I heard a girl's voice yell, " Shut up Edward!" I turned towards Edward and said, " Yeah, I've noticed." Edward must have noticed something in the way I said that to him, because he suggested, " Why don't we take a walk?"

I nodded in agreement, following Edward out the door. Once we got a steady distance away from the house, he said, " See, Rosalie struggles with what we are. She doesn't want this for anyone else, but for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from bringing you to us. She thinks you hate her – she's defending herself from you by being mean."

I looked at Edward and asked, " And you know this how?" He looked at me and explained, " I can read minds." I nodded my head; that's how he knew.

" So Rosalie thinks I hate her?" Edward nodded his head solemnly. I mumbled, " How can someone who stayed by my side and comforted me through the hell that lasted who knows how long expect me to hate them? I honestly can say that I love her for helping me through that. I wanted to kill myself through part of it, and at sometimes I thought I was in hell, but her cool touch helped my the whole way through."

Edward smiled and said, " Tell her that. She might listen to you."

I looked at Edward and stated, " Honestly, I doubt that."

_I'll love you forever if you review! _


	5. Home

_Hey, guys! Sorry it's taken so long! Writer's block sucks! Well, I hope you enjoy!_

_Happy Holidays_

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - i don't own any of the twilight saga.  
_

Chapter 5 - Home

Rosalie:

I sigh as I flip through a magazine; I wish they wouldn't put the damned perfume samples in it - the scents battle too hard, and make a nasty smelling mix. I knew I had been mean, and I'm honestly dreading what the man - still don't know his name. I don't know what he's going to to; I know Edward had to of told him some advice - probably advice to suck up to me, but he went to far away from the house; I couldn't hear any of the conversation.

He probably told the guy that I'm a mega bitch and not to waste his time. Oh well. Saves me the heartache. But, it would be nice to have those lips on mine - ugh! Why do my thoughts keep bringing me to kissing him? He doesn't want to kiss me. I must have some sort of glitch in my mind that makes me go after unavailable men. Obviously he's unavaliable - if he haters me, he's in that category.

Despite me knowing he hates me - and I _am_ always right - maybe he would listen to my side of the story. But why would I want to put myself out there like that? What if he doesn't hate me, but uses me? What if he turns out like my idiot of an ex-fiancee? What if my heart gets truly broken?

I hear a quiet knock on the door, and say, " It's open." I knew it was Edward - his knocks seem to resemble a drum beat. Edward peeks in and says, " Rose, I need to talk to you." I didn't even look up from my magazine as I said, " Then talk."

When he doesn't say anything, I look up to meet his gaze. " Are you going to talk?" Edward winced and said, " Maybe a bit more private?"

I set the magazine down and accused, " So what? You can go tell that man what I say?"

Edward clenched his jaw - he tends to do that when he's frustrated (if he were human that would cause him a lot of dental problems). He says through his teeth, " His name is _Emmett._"

I put a hand to my chest and said sarcastically, " Well thank you for informing me of that!" He rolled his eyes and asked, " Please?"

I threw down my magazine and huffed something of an aquiesce. Edward leads me to a spot around two miles out from the river and said, " Look, Rose. Emmett feels like you hate him. He doesn't want you to be upset, and he wants to talk to you, but honestly, he's scared to death. You need to get off your high-horse and be nice. You saved him, now you're making him think you regret it."

" Honestly, Edward? I do regret it! He should've gone on to the afterlife! Now he's frozen on earth forever! And I'm not on a high-horse! Ok! If I let my guard down, he'll hurt me just like my ex did! All guys are the same, immortal or mortal!" I take this as my chance to flee. Although I know Edward could catch up to me in mere seconds if he wanted, I knew he wouldn't. He understands how I feel, and he thinks I should do what I need to. Plus, I'm withholding some obsene thoughts from the public. He hates to hear people curse in their heads.

He says that it's not something they should think if they're not going to say. He says he hears fourteen year olds doing in all the time, and it irritates the crap out of him.

I keep running, and running, and running. I keep going until - once again - I'm at the house. My house. But this time when I looked at it, it looked different. It was foreign in a way. That's when I realized that this may be my house, but it is no longer my home.

_I know it was short, but it was all i could get out of my brain right now. I REALLY hate writer's block. Please review!_


	6. Friendly Competition

_Hey! Writer's block is gone!!! I hope you enjoy!_

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own any of the Twilight saga.  
_

Chapter 6 - Friendly Competition

Emmett:

I could hear Rosalie's voice, yelling, from the house. Apparently, she had a broken heart. I looked down at my feet; I felt so bad for her. I wish she'd led her guard down. But, I knew she wouldn't.

When the door opened and closed, I knew Edward was alone. I crept down the stairs and into the living room. He had a grave expression on his face. He stated, " I'm sorry about what you heard. What she was thinking was a bit different. She was hurt pretty badly. It's not a story I have the right to tell. Emmett, all I can tell you is to find her, comfort her, and build trust."

I looked at him, nodding solemnly. " I know she's going to be somewhere near her home, right?" Edward looked surprised, " Yes, actually... She visits her old home when she's upset. She was on her way back from a trip when she found you. You;ll be able to sense her. Carlsisle had the same sense with Esme, and I believe you'll be able to with her."

I nodded, mumbled a quick thankyou, and ran. I was out the door and in the forest when the smell hit me. I turned off my path and followd the sweet, decadent scent. It didn't take long to find what I smelled. I girnned when I came face to face with a bear. I wasn't afraid; I just let my body do what it needed to do. I jumped on the bear, throwing it ot the ground.

It groaned, and fought as Iburied my teeth into its neck. It soon gave up the fight, and I felt satisfied. I then remembered Rosalie. I got back on the trail quickly, and ran. I let my senses take over, running where my body lead me. I stopped at a backdoor step. Rosalie was staring up at her house.

She asked emotionlessly, " What do _you_ want?" I found myself at a loss for words. I should have come up with a plan of what to say to her.

She turned towards me, her eyes perfect; I would've expected tears, but then I remembered, she can't produce any. She grumbled, " Why did you follow me?" I cleared my throat, hoping it would unlodge the words that have hidden there.

" Umm...I didn't follow you." She rolled her eyes. " You men are all the same. Say things that are supposed to impress a woman."

I felt my eyebrows knit together as I said, " But I really didn't follow you. I just ran, and here I am." She glared and said, " You're here. And why?"

I dropped my eyes to the ground as I stated, " I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to - no needed -to tell you something. Look, Rosalie, I don't hate you. Actually I feel the exact opposite of hate. I -"

" No, you're saying that because Edward told you to. I'm not dumb. Edward doesn't like to see people upset. So I don't ca-"

I raised my voice a bit as I interupted, " No, Rosalie. You just need to get it in your pretty little head that sometimes, when people - men - say things, they mean them. Not everything that comes out of a man's mouth is said to the sole purpose of getting in a woman's pants. Sometimes we do have meaningful things to say. And I truly don't hate you. I wish you'd talk to me, because it'd give me the chance to properly thank you. But you won't listen to me. I know you put up a cold front to keep people out. I don't want to be kept out! You kept me sane through the whole transformation! I was so anxious to see your beautiful face! And that's the honest truth!"

I then turned on my heel and stomped out of the backyard, and into the woods. I kept walking at human speed until I heard footsteps behind me. I slowed, and Rosalie came up on my right side. " What the hell did you do that for? Give me a speech and then leave?"

I looked up at her and said, " I don't know. Maybe the same reason you block me out. Maybe I didn't want to give you the chance to yell at me. Maybe I was afriad of what you'd say." She looked at me, her topaz eyes gleaming; they almost seemed wet, but I knew they weren't really. I looked back at her, unwilling to break her gaze.

That's when I ran into the tree. Rosalie's lips twitched, and her eyes lit up. I knew she wanted to laugh. I smiled encouragingly and asked, " Well, apparently clumsiness came with me into this life." She giggled - what a beautiful laugh - and said, " You'll grow out of it. It might take a few months, though." She twirled a strand of her hair and asked, " Sooo...you wanna race?"

I smiled. A little competition never hurt anyone. I stated, " You're on. Loser has to eat a whole pizza." She grinned. Apparently, she was very confident that she'd win. She stated, " On your mark, get set, go!" And she took off, leaving a trail of dust in the air behind her. I figured I'd give her a head start. Then, I took off, keeping her within my eyesight. I was trailing less than two yards behind her when she broke into the clearing where the house stood. We raced to the front door, which she touched first. I scooped her up, and she fought all the way in the house.

I set her down as soon as my feet touched the inside. I stated, " My feet hit the floor first." She scowled and said, " Cheaters get to eat _two_ whole pizzas." I rolled my eyes and stated, " Pizza is good." She sauntered into the kitchen, stating, " That was when you were human."

_Review...or I'll finish the story...and NEVER POST IT!!! ;) JK - maybe..._


	7. Meadow

_Hi, guys! I want everyone to go by my profile and vote on the new poll. I will be looking to the readers to show their opinions! PLEASE VOTE!!!_

_thanx_

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own any of the Twilight Saga_

Chapter 7 - Meadow

Rosalie:

This can not be happening. I let Emmett see the real me. Now, I can't go back. No matter what I do, he'll remember the one time I was nice. But maybe – just maybe – he'll just think that it was a one time thing.

I left the house to take a walk – and I mean walk. I sniffed the southern air – clear and wonderful. I see the sun threatening to leave its cloudy shelter. I walk until I come across a beautiful clearing. Wildflowers grow in bunches – each with their individual colors.

I lie down, staring up into the blue sky; that's when the sun appeared. I love the feeling of sun on my skin. It not only looks incredible, but it tingles in a wonderful soothing way. I sighed and closed my eyes, soaking in the moment.

Then, I heard the crunch of a leaf from the edge of the clearing. I open one eye and glance up; Emmett is staring at me, his mouth wide open. I giggled to myself – he was never told what we do in sunlight. I closed my eyes again and stated, " Are you coming over here, or are you going to stand there all day?"

I heard his feet hesitantly walk over to where I lied. The grass crunched in protest under his weight sinking to the ground. I opened my eyes to look at him, who was now staring at his sparkling arm. I giggled and asked, " Surprised?"

He looked at me and said meekly, " I guess nothing should surprise me anymore." I giggled even more; I couldn't stop myself. I would just keep a partial guard up. If he betrays me, I can put the whole guard up again.

He smiles at me and says, " You've got a nice laugh." I answer with a quick thank you before sitting up to look at him. He seemed to be looking through my eyes – or I could just be paranoid. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, twirling it as I did. He glanced down at my lips.

Suddenly, it felt like he was too far away. I scooted – very gracefully – closer. I looked up at him and asked, " So, how'd you find me?" He rolled his eyes and stated, " I followed you. You seemed quiet today, and I thought I might've done something wrong."

I looked at him and stated, " You did nothing wrong. I just needed to think." He nodded his head in understanding and stated, " Then, I'll let you get back to your thinking." He then started to stand, but I stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down.

" Please don't go. It was getting lonely out here anyways." I gave him my signature puppy-dog-pout. It has never failed before. He smiled and stated, " Well, since you said please..."

I immediately leaned forward, cutting off his words with a kiss. He didn't respond for a moment, but then he loosened up and kissed me back. He deepened the kiss before I pulled away, smiling.

" Now, now. I don't french kiss until the second date, and last I checked, we haven't been on a date...ever." Emmett looked at me and smiled, " I can change that."

" I bet you can."

_Remember to check out the poll! AND REVIEW!!!! _


	8. Talk With Edward

_Hey, everyone! Here's the next chapter! And for all of you who read Jacob's Child, I've got the beginning of the sequel up now! It's called Destiny Jacob's Child 2_. _It's about one of Jacob's children! Check it out! _

_iluvtopazeyes_

_disclaimer - I don't own any of the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does. _

Chapter 8 - Talk with Edward

Emmett:

I smiled at the angelic beauty that was lounging on the couch. A rather thick book rested in her hands. I bounded over and jumped on the couch, disturbing her reading. She rolled her eyes and asked, " What do you want?"

I crinkled my eyebrows at her tone. " What?" Her head shot up like a rocket, her eyes wide. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Edward. He always does that." I blew out a quick, relieved breath, only to hold it again as I asked, " I was wondering, well..." I closed my eyes and said quickly, " if you maybe want to go somewhere tonight."

Rosalie's eyes brightened before she stated, " Sure...say around five?" I nodded my head and smiled. But in my stomach, butterflies were at work. I had my first date with the most beautiful woman ever.

She got up from her seat and asked, picking up her car keys. She stated, " I will be back in a little while." I chuckled; I knew where she would be. She would be buying an outfit for tonight. I'm not sure if I've ever seen her in the same thing twice.

The second the door closed, I heard someone coming down the spiral staircase. Edward appeared at the bottom and said, " Congrats. You got her to do something nice. Must've done something right. So, what were you planning on doing? Most dates take place at a restaurant, and you can't exactly eat anymore."

I answered, " Depends on what she's wearing. If it's something casual, I was thinking a movie, or maybe the carnival in town. If it's something fancy, I was thinking we could go dancing." Edward nodded and said, " Well, be careful at the carnival; it's too easy to play a game and show that you're not human. You have to weaken yourself, no showing off. And you need to feed before you go. You haven't exactly been around people yet."

I nodded as he walked to the door. " I was about to go, you want to come with?" I nodded my head again. I followed him out the door and into the woods. He started running, and I trailed silently behind. Then, not too long after we started, a sweet syrupy smell tantalized my senses. I veered to the left, running away from where Edward led.

I kept running, until I came to the mouth of a cave. I heard small grunts from inside, and I knew it was what I would need. I entered silently, and I saw the animal. A huge bear, obviously recently out of hibernation. It picked up its head in alarm when I accidentally kicked a rock. When it spotted me, it grunted standing, and roared, towering above me.

I quickly threw it to the ground. Its claws caught in my arm, ripping down. I ignored the feeling, yanking its head until the snap was heard. Once that happened, I sunk my teeth into its neck, taking in the decadent drink. Once I head drained it, I pulled away spitting out the fur that lined my mouth.

I was leaving the cave, still trying to get the fur out, when I saw Edward gaping at me. I looked at him and asked curiously, " What?" Edward looked at loss for words before he finally said incredulously, " You... fed...off...of a...bear." I raised an eyebrow and asked, " Am I not supposed to?" He shook his head and answered, shocked, " No. It's just...most people start with small things. Like a fox or a deer. Well, actually most start out on humans. But never have I seen someone so unexperienced go for a bear!"

I looked at him and shrugged, " It smelled so good." Edward looked at me and stated, " Well, unfortunately, humans are going to smell even better. You've _got_ to control yourself. If you don't, you might be found out. Also, it's dangerous for all of us. It's all of our little inside joke. We only feed off of animals; we call ourselves vegetarian vampires. Most don't live the way that we do. It's something you have to choose for yourself."

I looked up at the tree tops and stated, " I can't imagine killing a human being. Even though I am different, I still feel like a human. I was one for so long. I don't think I could do that."

Edward nodded at me and stated, " Even though you think like that, it will still be hard to control yourself. Just, please be careful. If necessary, hold your breath tonight. You don't rely on air to breath anymore."

I nodded and turned around, walking back towards the house. Edward followed; only when we got back did I realize Edward hadn't fed. " I'm sorry. I'll go back with you, if you want." He shook his head and answered, " Nah. Go get ready for your date. And a tip – I don't think Rosalie will kiss you unless you get that fur out of your mouth."

I nodded, amused, as I headed to the bathroom to scrub my mouth.

Rosalie:

I walked into the small boutique, and the saleswoman was on me in an instant. I told her I'd like something nice. She ushered me to a fitting room, and went to pick out all of the clothing she thought would look good on me.

She brought back the entire store. I had all kinds of dresses to try on. I finally ended up in a red around the neck prom dress. The satin lied smoothly across my waist and dropped elegantly to the floor. I also picked up some black heels and chandelier earrings.

I returned home with my bags and hurried upstairs, not wanting Emmett to catch a glimpse of my dress. I went to work in my room, styling my hair in a half-up style. The pieces left down were curled. I applied smoky eyeshadow and neutral lipstick. I slipped into my dress, and picked up my silver clutch.

I was finally ready at four-fifty nine. I walked to the stairs, where Emmett was waiting at the bottom...in a suit. I smiled and placed my hand on the rail as I walked down. Emmett smiled as I reached the bottom. Edward chuckled, obviously hearing something funny in his thoughts. He held out his hand, which I gratefully took. He asked, " Are you ready?"

I smiled and stated, " I am."

_Review!!! They keep me going!!!:) _


End file.
